digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Betamon
Betamon Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon with a gentle and quiet personality. But when he gets angry, his electrical powers shock anyone around him, friend or foe. His name possibly comes from the Japanese words, betabeta, which means sticky, or betanko, which means squashed. He has Amphibious marine capabilities. Digimon Adventure 02 Betamon is the Digimon partner of Michael Washington, one of the DigiDestined children from America, who became a DigiDestined when he saw a Gorillamon. He and Michael were first introduced to the DigiDestined by Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon, as Michael and Mimi were dating at the time. Betamon Digivolved to Seadramon when Digitamamon's diner was attacked by a Dark-Spiraled Gorillamon, with Togemon helping to remove the Spiral. Betamon showed up again later when Digimon had begun to appear in the Real World around Christmas time. As Seadramon, he battled a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Centre with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Betamon was involved in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Betamon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair at Ice Terminal. Digimon World One Betamon is found in Tropical Jungle and if you defeat it it wil help Coelamon with his item shop. It can also be your digimon by evolving it from a Tanemon. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in places near Asuka city. Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first digimon that the player meets. Betamon teaches the player how to play the main component of the game which is card battles. The player can also verse Betamon anytime they wish or ask him to teach the player how to play card battles again. After BlackWarGreymon is beaten (who is the final boss in the game) Betamon battles with a completely different deck. The new deck is probably the first or second most powerful deck in the game (whereas A's deck could be the first or second most powerful). However, when the player versus Betamon, his uses the deck ineffectively. Betamon gives the second most experience to the player (30 points) whereas A or gives the most (50 points). The Betamon card is one of the most common cards in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Betamon can digivolve into Octomon, Gesomon, or Dolphmon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Sunken Tunnel. Attacks * : Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. * Beta Slugger: Attacks his opponents directly with his fin. Variations / Subspecies * ModokiBetamon * Betamon X Betamon X Betamon X is a Betamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * * Beta Sqagger * Water Tower Variations / Subspecies * Betamon References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family